1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an internal combustion engine with a mechanical super-charger used for automobiles.
2. Statement of Related Art
There have been proposed various types of superchargers for internal combustion engines, such as for examples that in the Japanese patent application published in 1986 as 61-223223 or that in the Japanese patent application published in 1982 as 57-181928. However, these super-chargers have a drawback that fuel efficiency is sacrificed in order to increase the engine power.